


Golden

by HarrysCherryWatermelonKiwi



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Romance - Fandom, haz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysCherryWatermelonKiwi/pseuds/HarrysCherryWatermelonKiwi
Summary: In which One Direction reunites to tour in 2020
Relationships: Harry Styles/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. STFU!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel it, spread the love.
> 
> "Treat people with kindness." - Harry Styles

It's Friday afternoon and Jazz let out a content sigh as she fell against her bed and laid back with her book. It was spring in LA and the weather was freaking perfect. It's like the warm air that flowed through her open window had wrapped her in its arms and played with her hair. Days like this is what she craved and she'd rather be doing nothing that read a good book while good music played softly in the background. Jonas Brother's Happiness Begins was today's mood. She'd just begin to get really into her book recently released by her fave B. Love when her iPad started ringing. She knew by the ringtone that it was her best friend Micah. She rolled over and hit the answer button. She couldn't even say her greeting before she was met with his shrieks.

Jazz quickly covered her ears "Yooo! What is your problem Mi?!" She said while she mugged Micah.

"Have you heard?! Please tell me you heard!" He yelled while excitedly bouncing in his seat.

"Obviously I have no idea what you're talking bout. Out with it dude!" She said sitting up intrigued by his excitement.

"One Direction just announced on ig that they're reuniting and going on tour in a month!!!!!"

"STFU!!!! Micah don't play with me!" Jazz said as she stood off the bed while grabbing her phone to head to ig. "Say you swear because if I go to ig and don't see anything....I'm swinging on you."

"I swear! I saw it on Liam's page first. Then I checked the rest of them and the group page. It's true! Even Zayn girl! Which you know that's my future husband so I'm super hype!"

Jazz's eyes grew wide as hell as she stared at the announcement on Harry's page. She was the biggest 1D fan coming up and she never got a chance to attend one of their shows because no one was willing to go with her and she was too afraid to go alone. People are crazy out here man. She too checked all of their pages, including the band page, but what caught her attention was the new post made exactly 2 minutes ago.

"OMG...omg! Micah!" She said and clamped her mouth with her hand after reading the post several times.

"I know! You finally get to see your bae Harry! Owww!" Michael said holding his tongue out.

"No! No Mi. Have you seen the latest post on the 1D page?! They're holding a contest. One fan in each city gets to spend the whole stay with 1D. The entire time they're in the city!"

"What?! Oh you know we are entering this shit! They have made my life today! Presale starts tomorrow so I'm coming over right now because you know we gone be up and mf @ em as soon as 10:00 am strikes!" Micah exclaimed while putting clothes into his LV night bag.

"Oh you already know this. I'll wait until you're here to enter this contest so we can do it together. We gone have to send one up to the man above for this. One of us win we both win because according to this the winner can bring a friend." She said scrolling over the rules for the contest.

"For sure. I'm on my way. See you in a bit babe." He said and disconnected.

Jazz flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes while squealing. Her whole day hell her whole life had been made within a matter of minutes. Before Micah even got there she sent up a silent prayer to get great seats and to win that contest.


	2. Fingers Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you feel it, spread the love.
> 
> "Treat people with kindness." - Harry Styles

It's been a week since the tour and contest announcement and now Micah and Jazz we're both sitting her living room glued to their phones watching 1D go live from their IG to announce the winner for their first show. Which just happened to be LA. Jazz was excited because if they won that meant they got to spend 4 days with the boys because there were 3 shows over a 4 days span.

"Ugh! My anxiety! Hurry up!" Micah whined a little shaking his phone as that would make the boy's magically speed up.

Jazz chuckled at her overly dramatic best friend and gave her attention back to the screen as Harry's voice consumed her senses.

"You guys the love we've been getting has been absolutely incredible. You have no idea. We want to thank you guys from the bottom of our hearts for starting and staying on this journey with us. I'm so fucking excited to kick this show off in LA in a couple of weeks. We know you've been patiently waiting for the contest winner which we are announcing.....right now.

Liam grabbed a laptop and turned it to face the camera.

"This is our handy dandy random picker. This baby is going to help us decide who will make us the luckiest five men in LA." He said presenting it like a game show.

"Without further delay....Louis if you would be so kind and push the button love." Said Zayne.

Louis pressed a button and what took a minute seemed like forever. Both Jazz and Micah were squeezing the hell out of each other's hands and Jazz has shut her eyes while silently praying.

"Hello gorgeous." She heard Harry say.

"Congratulations to....Jasmine Golson you won and we get to hang out, but SURPRISE. We're in LA right now love and we'll actually be here for three weeks. Get ready to become our new bestie. We'll be in touch as soon as this live is over. We can't wait to meet you love." Niall said grinning in the camera.

Jazz sat there for a minute. Not fully comprehending what the hell just happened while her best friend was screaming at the top of his lungs and ran over to shake the hell out of her.

"Jazz! Jasmine OH MY GOD! You won! Bitch you won! Do you know what this means?!" He said while his hands were still attached to her shoulders.

"I....won?...I won....HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I WON MICAH! WE WON!" She screamed jumping to her feet.

Before she could even start her celebration party her phone rang signaling an incoming FaceTime call. She quickly picked up her phone and got a little scared because she didn't recognize the number so she knew it was probably the boys.

"Answer it!" Micah hit her before he slid the answer button over.

All five boys appeared on her iPhone XS Max and she honestly almost dropped the $1000 phone.

"Jasmine love. How are you beautiful?" Liam said smiling his gorgeous smile.

"Honestly? I'm a bit shocked.....nervous....happy as hell." She said laughing a little. "How are you guys?"

"Oh us? We're amazing babe. Excited as hell to hang with you." Said Zayne poking his face into the camera.

"Not as excited as we are I can tell you that." Micah said now standing behind me so that he could see.

"Oh is that so? You must be the accompanying friend? What's your name handsome?" Zayne quizzed.

"Micah. And yes I am the accompanying BEST friend so don't get any ideas of trying to steal her away from me." He laughed while flirting.

"Well we'll just have to see about that mate. I think we'll be great friends." Harry said showcasing his killer dimples while looking straight at her.

Micah smirked while he put his arm around Jazz. " oh now for you, I will graciously bow out. I don't think my girl would have a problem being your best friend."

"Mi!" Jazz said as she blushed looking away from the camera and put her face into his side.

"A guy can hope right?" Harry quizzed, his face still holding that pantie dripping smile.

"Alright alright love birds. Jasmine we were actually wondering if you wanted to hang tonight? We've got a session in a little while and we'd love if you could come here some new music. Eat some food and just chill with us. " Niall asked.

"Oh yeah sure. That'd be great. Just send us the location. Do you guys need anything?" She asked trying to hold in her actual excitement. Her outside appearance said she was calm and in charge. No big deal but her insides were fucking dying!

"No love, just you." Harry winked.

"Hey!"

"Oh and you too Micah....of course mate." Harry corrected while laughing.

"Mhm. We'll see you guys in a little bit yeah?" He said looking at his best friend who had turned a deeper shade of red.

"Cant wait." Harry said and ended the call

"That man wants you. Badly." Micah immediately said once he knew the call was over.

"What? No. He's just being nice. Being Harry." She said as she walked into her room heading straight for her closet. She needed to find something that said sexy but not trying hard to be sexy.

"Oh what the eff ever! You're not that blind. He was flirting with you. I give you one week before you fold.

"Shut up and help me pick out an outfit." She huffed in frustration.

He rolled his eyes while picking out her black captain marvel crop that had "high, further, faster baby" in red. Black ripped leggings, and a red long sleeve flannel to tie around her waist with her black and red Jordan's.

"You're welcomeeeeeee." He sang while grabbing her phone that dinged. "Ooooo your future boyfriend just shot us the addy. Put your clothes on and let's go. Chop chop!"

Jazz threw her clothes on and went to stand in front of her full length mirror to make sure she was presentable. She liked what she saw but her anxiety was getting the best of her. Nevertheless she couldn't wait to finally meet the boys in person so she grabbed her gloss, gum, phone, and keys and left the house with Micah in tow.

Micah pictured below


	3. Enarmored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel it, spread the love.
> 
> "Treat people with kindness." - Harry Styles

The guys were currently in the studio sitting at the soundboard listening to a song they had been playing around with. Harry had his phone in his hand scrolling through his messages ignoring some and replying to others. He jumped a little when the room's intercom buzzed and because he was sitting right next to it he leaned over and answered.

"Yes?"

"There's a Ms. Golson here to see you." Came a very soft voice.

"I'll be right there Angie, thanks." He said while hopping up.

If Harry was being honest with himself he was excited to meet her. He had been enamored by her since he first saw her picture. She was beautiful. Her voice was melodic. Like she only spoke in all the best notes. As he made his way down the hall he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. When he saw her, her back was turned to him while she was talking to her friend who made eye contact with him first and smiled while tapping her arm. She turned around and when her eyes landed on him she smiled. All of the air left his lungs as he watched her smile light up the room. His feet involuntarily moved toward her until he was directly in front of her.

"Jasmine, it's so good to meet you love." He said while looking down at her.

"It's.....I....I'm sorry I'm just...I'm still in shock. It's nice to meet you too." She said standing on her tip toes to hug him.

He wrapped her petite frame up in his arms and reveled in the feeling. It was a safe, warm one. One he hadn't felt in a long time. He heard her friend squeal at the same time he heard a camera phone go off.

"Hi, Micah right? Nice to meet you mate." He extended his right arm to him while his left arm kept Jazz tucked under it, who made no fuss over the fact he hadn't quite let go of her yet."

"Yeah, you too Harry" said Micah with a knowing smile.

"We're right down here in studio C. We made sure we booked the largest room so we'd have enough space and be comfortable." Harry said motioning for them to follow him.

"This is.....this is amazing. I'm so excited." Jazz squealed as she bounced a little.

Harry chuckled thinking how adorable she looked and how much trouble he was in. No way he'd survive three weeks with this woman, but he didn't care. He had to know her and when he slyly looked to his right to find her looking at him, he decided he would. He'd deal with whatever that would mean later.


	4. Made in the A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Treat people with kindness." - Harry Styles

My whole being was vibrating as Harry led Micah and I down a hallway. My mind was left back in the lobby when he hugged me like he missed me and refused to let me go. The angel on my shoulder was scolding me for reading too much into it, but the devil on my shoulder said shut the hell up and enjoy bish!...I went with that.

"Here we are. Studio C. Home sweet home.....sort of." Harry said while opening the door for us. What a gentleman.

We walked in and honestly it was unlike anything I'd ever seen. This was suppose to be a studio!! It's bigger than my apartment. This is a house! All of the guys seemed to turn around and looked at us.

"Jasmine!" The yelled while standing up to walk toward me. Zayne was the first to give me a hug followed by the others. Once I let go of Niall I had a seat in the chair that Louis had pulled out for me at the sound board. I looked to my left to see Micah and Zayne sitting side by side while Zayne explained the board to a no doubt uninterested Micah but you'd never be able to tell the way he was hanging on every word. All of a sudden I felt myself being slid in my chair. I whipped my head just in time to see Harry pulling me toward his direction while that devil of a dimples smile. I gave him a smile in return while pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I was no doubt blushing because my cheeks felt extremely warm.

"So! What you guys in here working on?" I said rubbing my hands on my leggings.

"Uh we've been tossing these lyrics back and forth for this ballad for a couple of hours. Nothing's come of it yet though." Said Harry.

"Can I hear it?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course you can princess." There's that smile again. It's gonna be my end, but oh what a beautiful end.

"Princess?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah. It's my nickname for you."

"Hmm. Usually everyone calls me Jazz." I ran my hand along the edge of the chair's arm.

"I don't wanna be like everyone else." He smirked picking up his guitar.

He started to strum the strings and created a beautiful melody. It gained everyone's attention and they rolled their chairs over so that it kind of made a circle. He looked up at Niall who began to sing.

"Feels like this could be forever tonight. Break these clocks forget about time

There could be a World War three goin' on outside."

I rocked from side to side feeling the lyrics and the melody of the song and words begin to form in my mind. My eyes found the guitar beside Zayne and I gestured to it as if to ask "may I?" He quickly handed it to me and I fell in sync with Harry as Niall continue to sing.

"You and me were raised in the same part of town

Got these scars on the same ground

Remember how we used to kick around just wasting time?"

When he was done Harry continued to play and I followed his lead though I could tell that was as far as they had made it. Shooting caution to the wind I picked up where he left off.

"Won't you stay til the A.M.? "

I didn't dare look up but I could feel the eyes and shock on me as I continued.

"All my favourite conversations

Always made in the A.M

'Cause we don't know what we're saying

We're just swimmin' 'round in our glasses

And talkin' out of our asses

Like we're all gonna make it, yeah yeah."

I stopped and finally looked up and everyone, except Micah who beamed with pride, stared at me with open mouths.

"Holy shit......" Liam said.

"Where the hell did you get a voice like that love?" Said Louis taking the guitar I handed him.

"Uhhhhhh..." I laughed nervously.

Harry sat his guitar down and turned in his chair to face me.

"That.....was absolutely amazing...you're amazing." He said holding my gaze.

"It was really nothing, I just vibed from you, but thank you." I said pushing my hair behind my ear once again.

"Well then, I think there's only one thing to say after that." Liam confesses standing to his feet.

"Will you help us?"

I looked around the room to find 6 sets of eyes staring at me.....


	5. Nah....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!!!! I am back!!!!!!! It's been sooo long! Its been a crazy year for everybody and it's taken it's toll. I pray that you have been taking care of yourselves. It's time to get back into it, and also I've been talking to my good friend Bawsonlover4336 and since she released her GinnyBaker/MikeLawson story: When Calls The Heart, she agreed to let me take the reins on it, so look out for that coming soon as well. I love you guys! Take care of yourselves and your loved ones. Wash your hands, wear a mask, and as always TPWK.

Currently I sat mute not exactly knowing what to say as the guys waited for my answer. Wtf had I gotten myself into? Could I actually help them write a damn song?

"Pleassssse please please." Louis pleaded with his hands clasped together.

"Don't make us beg love, we're not above it." Zayne said twirling in his chair.

"Uhhhhh..." that's about all that would come out at this point.

Harry fell out of the chair on his knees before me with clasped hands. "Please princess."

Fucking puppy dog eyes! He gave me puppy dog eyes! That bastard.

"Oh no....not the eyes." I whined looking away from him but he followed my line of sight and before I knew it all of the guys were giving me the eyes. I looked at Micah for help and his ass acted as if he was so interested in his phone. I sighed and looked at them knowing there wasn't a way out of this.

"Okay....just so you know this is so not fair." I pouted a little.

"All is fair in war and song writing princess." Said that damn dimpled devil with gorgeous long hair.

"Oooo food run! We should eat something before we get started. Who's down for in and out?" Asked Liam pulling out his phone?

Everybody's "me" rang throughout the room and Micah took down everyone's order.

"Jazz you riding?" Micah asked standing up.

"Mmmm I think I'll hang back. " I said my eyes running over the sound board and the booth. I wanted to play a little without anyone around, but my hopes were shattered when I heard Harry speak up.

"Yeah me too." He said swiping at his phone.

Micah looked at me with a "make me proud" look before he followed the guys out of the room. Damn it. Is it warm in here? Are the walls closing in? I couldn't make myself look at Harry so I pulled out my own phone and decided to pretend like ig was the most interesting thing I had ever seen. 

"How long have you been in love with music?"

I looked up at him intrigued. I don't think I've ever been asked that question before.

"Since I was old enough to understand the way it made me feel. I love the feeling it gives me. You know...no one's ever asked me a question like that before?"

"I told you love, I don't want to be like everyone else. So I know it's cliche, but what's your favorite 1D song?" He plopped his face in the palms of his hands while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Uhhhh well if I had to pick it would be "If I could fly", but no offense my favorite song doesn't come from the group. I love you all, but musically you're the only one I've followed since everything ended." I said picking at my nails.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can guess your favorite. I think I've picked up your style a little." He spoke confidently

I smirked. "Is that right? Well tell me what my favorite Harry Styles song is then, Harry Styles."

"Look at me?"

It wasn't the request itself that had me looking into his eyes it was the way he asked. I had no choice. No will. My eyes immediately obeyed him. We stared at each other for a few intense minutes before he sat back and smirked and nodded.

"I think your favorite is Ever since New York."

I scoffed and folded my arms. "That was a lucky guess."

"No my love that was pure people reading skills." He laughed. "Sing it for me?"

".....nah..." I responded before my brain could even process.

He looked at me like "seriously?" "Princess....we've already discovered I'm not above begging....or playing dirty. Don't make me pull out the eyes again." He handed me the guitar.

I sighed deeply and took it. Who could honestly say no to this man and actually mean it? I sang the song for him and it wasn't until I finished that I noticed that he was recording me the whole time.

"HARRY! You recorded that? I sounded like a dying toad!" I launched at him trying to grab the phone.

He stood and held the phone up above his head knowing damn well I'd never reach it.

"Ah ah ah....you sound heavenly princess. I'm posting this on ig so everyone can hear this awesomeness."

He turned his back so my prying hands wouldn't interrupt him uploading the video. I heard my phone ping and then he turned around grinning like the cat from Alice in wonderland and I knew it posted.


	6. Something Beautiful

I couldn't help but smile as I sat there looking at her adorable pouting face as she tried to ignore me. She was upset with me for filming and posting her on my Instagram. She was scared people would make a huge deal out of it being as though i didn't really post much, but i couldn't help it. Her voice was so unique, so beautiful, and she was singing MY song. I couldn't help myself. It was worth the temporary silent treatment. The video had already gone viral with 1 million + likes. I had limited comments so unless i followed you, you couldn't comment and i didn't follow many. She realllly started pouting when she found out all of the guys had reposted my video too but somehow it was only me she ignored because i "started it." We fooled around with the song we decided to name A.M. and recorded a little. Time seemed to fly and when i noticed Jazz on the sofa with her headed leaned on Niall's shoulder with his head leaned back and moth open, I quickly snapped a picture and looked at the time. I walked over and pushed her hair out of her face a little. She stirred and looked up at me with that sinfully angelic face. I melted. She smiled at me for a second before she realized she was suppose to be mad and then glared at me. I chuckled at her cuteness and then held my hand out to help her up. She took it, standing and looking up at me.

"Alright princess. Time to get you home sleepy. I already ordered an Uber for you and Mi. You may want to wake him up. Though.....he may not like it much." I glanced over to where he was and saw him and laid back with his hand over Zayne who's head was laid in his lap.

"Eeek omg that's so cute!" She unlocked her phone and snapped a few pictures. She smiled looking at them and when she caught me looking at her it was back to glaring. Gah she's really gonna keep this up?

"Thank you..." She did an about face and walked over to wake up Micah and they gathered their stuff.

"So we're picking you guys up for breakfast later on right?" Louis asked stretching his body.

"Def Lou." Jazz answered cheerfully as she walked over and gave him a hug. She went around giving everyone a hug purposely leaving me out. She followed a cackling Micah toward the exit. I laughed in disbelief. She was seriously going to leave without telling me bye.

"I one day aspire to be that petty." Said Liam while grabbing his keys.

I shook my head and jogged out of the exit after them. I caught up and grabbed her hand just before she stepped off the curb and gently pulled her back into my arms.

"Seriously Princess. I can't believe you were going to deny me this. " I said once again wrapping her up in my arms laying my head on top of hers.

"You deserve it Harold." She muffled since her face was in my chest.

I laughed. "Harold? Why does Louis get a nickname and all i get is Harold? I thought we were better than that."

She squirmed in my arms and I let her pull back just enough to look up at me with those big brown eyes. She wrinkled her brows. "No...."

"Come on....don't be mad at me anymore. Please? It's torture." I gave her the eyes as i looked down into hers. She sighed and put her face back into my chest.

"Damn it.....fine. I'm not mad at you any more bear."

"Bear?!" I asked

"Yeah, you wanted a nickname. It's bear." She said finally removing herself from my arms. "See you later."

"See you later Princess." I stood there until they pulled off and the guys walked out and stared at me.

"Don't....." i smiled and walked over to the car suddenly ready to go to sleep. No doubt Jazz would be the star of my dreams. This was the beginning of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TPWK-H.S.


End file.
